


ghost echoes

by elliebells



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Prompt Fic, wincest if you squint hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebells/pseuds/elliebells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was born to take care of Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ghost echoes

"Sammy," he whispers, and you jump the first time.

* * *

 

"Sammy," he whispers, and this time you are ready. 

"Dean? Dean, where are you?" you call to him.

"Sammy," he says back, pleading with and warning you all at once. 

"Dean, please. I just want to see you."

" _Sammy_ ," he sighs, and he's gone again- you can feel the emptiness of the room in your bones.

* * *

 

"Sammy?" he asks, and you let out a sort of breath that you hadn't realized you'd been holding (it's been months now). 

"Dean," you say to him, "Dean, I can't do this anymore. I've been holding on to you for too long. We both need to move on." 

"Sammy," he says, and it's all apologies and heartbreak.  _I didn't mean to,_ he's telling you,  _and I'm so sorry._

"It's okay, Dean, it really is. But it's time."

"Sammy," he says again, sounding stern and reproachful, sounding so much like Dad that you can't help but let out a startled chuckle. You realise now that he probably can't move on- he's left something unfinished, incomplete, and he can't let go until it's done. 

"What is it, Dean? I'll help you, I can help you finish it." 

"Sammy," he laughs, and it sounds a lot like 'bitch,' and he's not gonna tell you, he never tells you anything important until it's too late. When he leaves this time, there's a breeze stirring your hair, and you feel the emptiness that trails inevitably behind him (like that stray cat that he fed a few times the summer you were fourteen), and you feel it settle deep into your soul.

You buy ear plugs.

**Author's Note:**

> I was using some prompts to get me into the swing of things.  
> Prompt 1: ghost echoes  
> Prompt 2: ear plugs


End file.
